New Orleans Love
by Snowsisterbookworm
Summary: Deep in the south a family feud has reined, but when the children of the house hold begin to fall in love with each other will it bring peace or more violence and who's been messing with the shadow woman? AU MaxSo TuxBl LizxKid. Revised!
1. The Families

New Orleans love

Chapter 1

_Character lists_

_Romeo-Soul Eater_

_Juliet -Maka Albarn_

_Benvolio- Death the Kid  
><span>_

_Mercutio-Black*Star_

_Prolog_

Two houses both alike in dignity

In Fair New Orleans, where we lay our scene

From ancient grudge break new mutiny,

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.

From forth the fatal homes of these two foes,

A pair of star-crossed lovers comes into fold.

Who's misadventure overthrows,

Doth their love bury their parents' strife...

_Narrator_

_Soul_

The sun was shinning and the jazz music was playing loud and proud around him. It was the warmest day of spring a perfect to dine at the Black Blood bar, he could care less about the family feud between the Albarn's and the fact that he was unguarded in an open bar that faced the river. Steamboats chugged along as he sipped the brandy that the lady had poured for him, across from him sat Kid. The waitress blushed as she poured him his glass and quickly left to tell her friends who she was serving.

" So tonight hmm?" Kid said as he held his glass up to the light that slowly dipping down into the river.

" To night is Marti Gras and isn't your dad hosting the party this year?" The band began playing an up beat song some couples began to dance Soul just tapped his foot to the lively music.

" I heard that Black*Star is going to get us some costumes for tonight and my father is brining the best jazz band in all of New Orleans in to play for us. The Black Blood," Kid explained, Soul smiled coolly at the thought of the music playing loud into the night and him dancing the night away with a girl that he just might be able to bed afterwards.

" You should play tonight that piece you've been working on…don't think I haven't heard you playing all night long down in your family's music room." Soul stiffened as if someone had shot a gun off.

" No," and that was the end of the discussion that followed suit. A young girl in a simple brown dress came up to the two men Kid looked up.

" Will one of you men care to dance with little me?" She held out her hand but both boys kindly refused her, they had more important manners to take care of such as Spirit and Kami Albarn walking into the same bar as them.

_Maka_

The sun was warm as her and the girls began getting ready for tonight's Marti Gras that they where not suppose to go to. The sun was just touching the river and a lone trumpet player began to play a smooth beat as if trying to drag out the day asking the sun to no leave just yet. Maka stood out on the terrance that jutted out form her family's riverside mansion.

" MAKA!" Liz yelled as she grabbed her arm and dragged her back in.

" Liz I was listening to that boy with the trumpet!" She said angrily but she was-soon shoved down into a chair and at the mercy of the tall blond.

" No time and tonight we can dance the night away, at the party! So what are you going as this year?" Not asking Maka but her self, she began rummaging through the wardrobe Patti and Tsubaki were all ready doing each others hair. Liz threw Maka an elaborate red mask with peacock feathers that came out on one side and fished out a long black dress.

" Yes this will be perfect for you and it'll bring out your green eyes so lets get you ready for tonight!" She began to work her magic over Maka. It had been already a bad year for her family with the feud going on with the Even's family there had been more blood shed then ever. Her cousin Alex was killed at a party where some business was taking place and got caught, and recently the servants have also been getting involved in the fight. Soon the streets became even more unsafe when her father's supplier of tobacco was robbed and his head sent to them in a box.

" Besides your father didn't say that him and you mother wouldn't be back till late tonight?" Patti said as she applied some make up to her face. Maka let out a sigh she wasn't one for parties but since the girls did say the best Jazz band was going to be there it was something she didn't want to miss out on even if it only meant listening. Maybe it could get her mind off of the bad and maybe even enjoy herself for once in her life.

After hours of getting ready to go the girls began to sneak out thought the back all of them laughing as they couldn't believe they where doing this. Tusbaki and the pleasure of slipping both men a sleeping drug into their waters just before they left.

" If my father finds out I'm so dead" Maka muttered but was soon enjoying her self as they drove up to the mansion in the Center of New Orleans. When they got of the car and began to enter the huge house towards the patio she bumped into a man with white hair and a red demon mask on.

* * *

><p><strong>So I'll be doing some story updates re-editing the chapters and making them error less. Thank you to all who have read and review! <strong>


	2. The Dance

New Orleans Love

Chapter 2

_**Hello, every one thank you so much for reading this story from this point on it will be in first person point of view. Please review, review help with what you guys like or dislike. Happy reading**_!

_Soul_

I smiled as the party began to start people from all over came into the mansion. Black*Star had picked up a few costumes for the three of them. Kid was wearing a skull mask and black cloak, Black*Star as a ninja and I wore a pin stripped suit with a red demon mask. It didn't take long for the music to start filling the atmosphere with it's beat. The three of us where on top of the stair well looking down at the guests some wore masks others wore elaborate costumes. I watched the crowd waiting to see who I should choose.

" Hey Soul look the those girls!" Kid pointed out a group of girls that came in; the one that stood out to me was the one in the red mask and the black dress. Her blond hair flowed gently over her small body and the mask brought out her emerald green eyes. Their where other girls with her but something about her stood out to me, something that I've never felt before in a girl.

" YAHOO! I claim the one in the Kimono!" Black*Star yelled and threw his first in the air.

" I think the tall one in the silver dress will be mine," Kid grinned and sipped his wine. I swore this boy never got drunk no matter how much liquor he drinks.

" I think I've found my girl for tonight." I gave a sly grin and motioned for the other two to follow, we made our way towards the patio where the girls where. Outside everything was light up with lights and the band played on a stage that was to the left of the garden. The dance floor was in the center of the large open patio people danced and partied like not care in the world.

I realized I had lost the girl when we go down to the patio until something small bumped into me, it was her. She had a scared look on her face probably because of the mask but hey that was the point right. I offered up hand to her and gave a small bow.

" Would you care to dance?" I swore that if it wasn't for this mask I would have been red face by now. She gave me her hand but didn't say anything at all, thought I thought I heard her whisper a yes. I saw the other girls and knew who they where, they where Maka Albarn's friends, Liz, Patti and Tusbaki. Tsubaki gave me a look, like she knew who I was.

Kid and Black*Star had already begun to flirt with the other two girls. But from the looks of things I could tell something was up between them maybe. I pulled the small blond into the dance floor and held her close to me. I felt her heart beating or was it mine I couldn't tell at all.  
>" So tell me what's your name?" I asked her as we dance to beat of the music. The jazz band played a soft, moving song, giving the atmosphere a light feeling of love.<p>

" I rather not say," Her eyes shown through the red mask. I spun her around bringing her closer to me, I place my head on her shoulder she stiffend slightly under me.

" Why not Maka Albarn" She nearly stopped but I kept us going to the beat of the music. Her forest green eye widened with fear as I once again twirled her around.

" I'm not her!" Her voice squeaked giving herself away, I pulled her into a dip, my face dangerously close to hers. Pulling her back up and having her land on my chest I brought my mouth close to her ear.

" Liar, I saw your friends and what are you doing here don't know how dangerous it is for you to be here?" I twirled her and looked back at the where Kid and Black*Star was they where trying to start a conversation but they girls kept on blowing them off. The one called Patti nearly clobbered Kid but her sister Liz grabbed her and held her back. Wait a minuet why am I being protective of her!

" I'm not Maka!" She said when I brought her back into my arms I felt my heart begin to race...wait, what was this feeling?

" What is your name?" she asked as she looked up at me I swore I thought I saw her face being to turn red as she looked at me. She looked beautiful not just her outside but something inside of her sent sparks through me like lightning.

" If you tell me who you are I'll tell you who I am," I whispered to her and leaned myself down to kiss her. A loud crash, and screams came out of no were, I cursed under my breath what now!

" AN ALBARN IS HERE!" The girl next to me stiffened, I muttered a curse under my breath out of all the nights they chose to ruin it had to be this one. I place my hands on her shoulders, I wanted to know who was this girl under the mask was she really Maka Albarn. Chaos began to erupt as people began to panic looking for Albarn, some were running towards the front door trying to get away from the fight that in follow.

" Listen tomorrow meet me at south west dock at Uncle Sid's Bar at nine o'clock at night," She was again about to say something but her friend in the silver dress grabbed her hand. I felt something slip from her wrist as I tried to hold on to her, but soon she was gone in the crowd and I was left standing there with a bracelet in my hands and my heart crying for her.

_Maka_

I couldn't believe what had happened it was all a blur from me meeting him, to us dancing, then to the chaos the erupted. We all ran out to the car where our driver was when we left the mansion, we where all breathing very hard, it was too close way to close.

"Who was that and what the heck happened at the party!" Liz was yelling at driver. We sped down the road as we all tried to catch our breaths it was insane not even ten minuets in and we had to leave at least I danced with someone but who was he and how did he know who I was! Wait a minuet his friends they seemed familiar but yet not. Sparks shot through me as I thought of him, those beautiful red eyes and his silver, gavity defying hair.

" Ma'me it was Madam Maka's cousin Ox he managed to get inside the party but he caused some disruptions with Lord Death from what I saw, and to be honest you young ladies should be more careful your families are going to be worried sick plus with this feud going on they won't hesitate to kill any of you. This was an Even's family party that they where throwing for Lord Death, not to mention if anyone else decides to start another fight it'll be banishment for them!" he gave a slight huff and returned to his focus on driving.

" Well I'm glad we managed to get out of there before they began to ask people to pull their masks off." Tsubaki said, she gave a slight shiver if that happened who know what they could have done to us.

" I think it's best if all you ladies stay at the Albarn's place tonight I won't want to be out at this hour we might get shot." Our driver said to all of us.

I sighed, and then instantly blushed at the thought of that boy's hand once again in mine it felt warm and safe. The way we dance it felt amazing, I couldn't stop dreaming but who was he? I knew I couldn't meet him tomorrow at the bar my father's friend son was coming tomorrow but maybe I could sneak out tomorrow if I wasn't in already to much trouble.

" So you like him don't you." Patti asked I felt myself turn red beyond anything.

" NO…NO I d-d-don't!" I yelled " I barely met him for all I knew he's just some random stranger." I stuttered but she gave me her puppy eyes and looked right into mine.

" Maka's go a lover, Maka's got a lover!" She began to sing Liz told her to be quite I looked down at my hands and noticed that the bracelet was gone I began to panic, that bracelet was my great grandmother's bracelet that her father had given her when she was married, and my mother had given it to me to bring me love.

When we got to the house I saw my father at the front door his face was a mixture of emotions. I felt myself sink in the the seat at the sight of him, oh gosh he nows, the servants must have told him.

"WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU GO TO THAT PARTY?" He yelled I wanted to say something but he just hugged me and held me close to him.

" Maka…I'm afraid I have some bad news" I looked up at him his face was dark.

" Your mother has been shot, but she is alive," At that moment I felt the world crumble and I slipped into darkness.


	3. The meet

New Orleans Love

Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for reading this story. **

**Reviews are loved very much.**

_Maka_

I stood in the white hospital room with Father, ever since last night I have not been feeling well at all. Now I was going to see my mother, I wanted to make sure she was alright and I wanted to know what happened to her and who hurt her. When we walked in flowers where at the small side desk she was looking out the window watching the boats float up river.

" Maka my little angle I was so worried about you!" I went up and hugged her she wore a white robe and had an IV line in her arm.

" Mama I think I should be the one that is worrying about you not the other way around" I nearly cried I couldn't stand to lose my mother at all she was my best friend and the one I can trust.

" Mama what happened I want to know who hurt you!"

" To be quite honest child I have no idea it was all a blur to me one moment we where sitting down at the bar and your father saw Soul Eater Evens and Death the Kid and sent some of his men to ask them to leave, then there was gun fire out of no where and I woke up in a hospital bed." Did either one shot her? I was about to ask when Papa came in.

Papa walked in with two other men, one held a rose the other a bouquet of flowers.

" Maka this is Gopher, and his father Noah." My father introduced the boy named Gopher handed me the rose, I accepted it slowly not looking at him. _" What was my father getting at?" _I thought to myself. His eyes held a dark look in them they weren't soft or kind like the boy from last night, but held an unforgiving darkness that screamed to run away.

" Maka, sweetie, this is the boy you will be marrying in two weeks" Mama said slowly, I turned around and looked at her then back at the boy, it was silent until Noah spoke up.

" You see I am a man with a huge cigar company and we, as in me and your father, would like to consider working together and how it will be upheld is by the marrying of you, his only daughter and my only son Gopher," He grabbed my hand and placed it in Gophers hand I wanted to pull my hand away from his but I couldn't his grip was to tight.

" It would be a pleasure marrying you Miss Albarn" I sensed something dark and disturbing in his voice when he said that like he had a hidden intention for all of this.

" Father I am not marrying him" I didn't want to disobey but this isn't right at all, no way, I was going to do this! Gopher had a hidden look of glee on his face when I said it as if it brought him joy in seeing me in distress.

" Maka this is not up to you and this is final!" Papa yelled, his face was turning red from him trying to control his anger, I turned to look at mama but she too looked slightly dissapionted that I was refusing this.

" But…" I couldn't believe it no one cared what I had to say on the matter!

" No buts we will no longer speak on this matter at all, you will marry him and you will like it! Mason take her home and make sure she is locked in her room to think about this and when she behaves her self then she may come out!" He snapped at our driver that was out side the door. He quickly placed he hands on my shoulder and began to guide me out when Gopher grabbed my hand and kissed it and once again gave me a creepy smile.

" Please think on this my love," And proceeded to let me walk out, once home the maids did as what my father asked and locked me in my room. I fell into the pillows and began to cry. It wasn't fair why? Why do I have to marry him? I don't love him, and this was all for money and nothing else. I cried for a while untill I heard a soft knock on my door.

" Maka it's me Tsubaki, I'm not allowed to come in but I've heard what happened, I'm very sorry Maka I would never want this to happen to you I wish I could take your place you don't deserve this at all." I stopped crying and sat with my back against the door.

" Tsubaki thank you for being my friend," I sat there for a while we both said nothing between yesterday and today we both had a lot on our minds to. I wanted to tell her about the meeting, I was deifinetly going to need help getting there

" Maka I have to go…"

" Tsubaki wait, tonight I'm going to Uncle Sid's bar…I'm meeting someone there can you help me get there I…" I heard voices Tsubaki lightly tapped once on my door "Yes." Papa came into my room shortly after and sat on my bed.

" Maka I know you aren't super happy with this but I'm doing this for you, I don't want any boy to be with my little angle I want it to be the right boy and I think he will be good for you," I had to hide a snort there was no way he was good for me.

" Papa I don't want to marry him I'm only 17…"

" 18 in three days if I recall and I can not change the fact that you will be married. Also tomorrow night we will be have dinner with his family and the Lord Death and his son" I was stunned Lord Death was going to be coming here? I felt myself growing mad can he see that Gopher isn't the boy I want to be with there is something dark about him!

" I want to be on his good side since I over head what happened to Ox at the party last night! Tomorrow I want you on your best behavior and be nice to Gopher," With that, he stood up and left me alone once again. I felt as if I was pushed over the edge, with that I slipped on jeans and a red shirt and put on a small amount of make up. I proceeded outside to my balcony it over looked the Mississippi which was now a deep red, the sun hugged the horizon as it sank into the ground and began to climb down the ivy that cralled up the side of the building, to met up with Tsubaki, Liz, and Patti who waited for me by the gates. I had never done anything like this before and it scared me more then anything meeting someone that I don't know while I'm forcefully engaged to someone else. Liz, Patti and Tsubaki were waiting for me at the edge of the road.

" We can walk there it's not far from here," Liz said as we walked I felt my heart beginning to flutter, I didn't know who he was and I felt light and my heart was beating like crazy. My wrist was bare I had lost my bracelet at the party it drove me insane not having it there, soon we arrived at the docks. The building was black and red with a sign that said Uncle Sid's bar the doors where blacked out through the cracks the music flowed from. The night air was warm against my arms and the the sweet smell of someone baking a pecan pie wafted through the air

" Are you sure this is the place Maka?" Patti asked wearing matching outfits with her sister, a red shirt with jeans and a cowgirl boots.

" Yeah this is the one he told me to come to," I said timidly

" But this is in Evens territory," Liz said as we walked to the doors she was eying our surroundings as if someone would pop out and hurt us. Liz, Patti and Tsubaki kept their hands on their weapons.

" Well we are here so lets just go in and have fun" I said as we pulled open the doors and entered not seeing the car that was following us.

_Soul_

It was nearly nine and there was no sign of her, I held her bracelet in my hands, all I remembered was her stunning forest green. The bracelet was made of a silver chain and held small charms on each different, some looked older then others as if they where added at different time. Black*Star and Kid where out on the dance floor as the music began to pick up-tempo. I saw the door open and there she was I nearly dropped her bracelet as I looked at the girl she was no ordinary girl she was Maka Albarn, my biggest rival and the girl who stole my heart. I walked down the stairs and right up to her and her friends. So I was right last night I danced with her and I loved every dang moment.

" So you made it," She spun around her eyes locked on to mine the tall blond girl instantly got in front of her and pulled out a gun, the raven haired girl had a ninja knife and the other girl had a gun to the back of my head.

" I think this is yours I held up her bracelet" Her eyes widen. I finally got a good look at everyone Patti was the girl with the gun to my head, Liz was in front with a gun and Tsubaki had the knife. All three of the families where sided with the Albarns in fight.

" That's mine!" She pushed past her guards and tried to get it I held it up above her reach. So, I was right this was hers and dang was she short I didn't notice that last night.

" I'll give it back in exchange for a dance." She stopped trying to get it and stared at me.

" No! Now give it back!" She yelled and tried to get it back. I felt Patti's gun dig deeper into my head as I stepped back to not get jumped on by Maka.

" You dance with me at the party!" I grabbed her waist and held her down something digged in my side it was Tsubaki with her knife. I felt my heart beginning to pound harder in my chest when I touched her. Dam it what was this feeling inside of me and why was it driving me insane.

" I didn't know it was you!" she tried to shake me but I pulled her closer to me her face turned a cherry red. She let out a sight and pushed me away from her.

" One dance is all you are going to get!" I placed the bracelet in my pocket and held out my hand and she gently took it I felt the heat creep up my face. I turned away just in time before I began to feel the redness creep on me. I saw the look and Kid's and Black*Star's face when I led her out onto the dance floor.

" SOUL WHAT ARE YOU DOING SHES M…" Black*Star fell silent when he saw Tusbaki and went over to talk to her. Well so he was in love with her especially since he couldn't shut up about her. Kid had also left the floor to join the other girls they seemed to be getting along unlike last night, with that I pulled her closer to me.

" So tell me your name." She let out a deep sigh as if finally giving in.

" My name is Maka Albarn," Her face instantly went red when she looked into my eyes. I twirled her around to the beat of the music. She was a great dancer I had to give her that much despite the the lack of chest.

" You have red eyes and sharp teeth." I pulled her closer to me

" They don't scare you?" I asked well this was a first, nearly every girl I've met was dead scared of them.

" No, I actually like them" her face turned the reddest I have ever seen and so did mine, " So what's your name?" So she was playing my game know was she.

" I'm Soul Eater Evens, but you can just call me Soul," I gently wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her closer once again she turned pink, gosh this girl has got blood to spare when it comes to her blushing, the song finally ended and we headed back. Kid had bought us all drinks. I pulled out her bracelet and put it back on her wrist. Her wrist where so delicate that I felt if I grabbed her to hard I could break it.

" You know I don't understand why our families hate each other so much?" I asked Maka. We all sat down at a table to hear the story from both sides I saw that the girls sat next to the guys not with each other.

"To be honest I don't know the fighting has been going on for so long that I don't know what even caused this feud in the first place." I looked around everyone for once didn't have the I'm going to kill you face instead it was the face of years of wear and tear of the war.

" Well I'm for one am not going to stand this fighting anymore I actually like you girls," Black*Star said as I placed my drink down. " All there is just senseless blood spill and this doesn't even make any more sence to some one who's going to surpass God" I nearly chocked myself that was the first time I've heard him say anything against this war. I had to agree this was pointless I already lost my brother to Asura now making me head of the family.

" Why don't we all become friends then?" Patti said everyone looked at each other Maka looked at me and became red once again yet I saw something in her eyes was it sadness? Was she hidding something from all of us?

"Patti I know it sound great but our parents will flip it could even cause some more damage," Liz said

" Or maybe some good for once in out life" Maka spoke up " This fighting has brought us nothing but misery I nearly lost my mother today because of it!"

" WHAT!" I yelled then I remembered the incident at the bar but we didn't shoot her, I remembered it being one of the waitresses with the snake tattoo. _So, that was her mother that was shot today? I thought it was one of his mistresses again.  
><em>I wanted to explain to her what had truely happened that day at the Bar, but the doors opened leaking in the last of the light from out side three men walked in the bar, walking in where three of the Albarns biggest blood sheaders Killik, Asura, and Noah. They had their guns out and pointed at all of us.


	4. The Kiss

New Orleans love

Chapter 4

**Reviews are much loved. Thank you for all who read, review and subscribe thank you very much.**

_Maka_

Everyone at the table looked at them when they entered, I grew even more scared seeing the Noah was here. Never to me Soul moved his hand towards his side, was he carrying a gun? Noah marched up to me and ruffley grabbed my wrist I tried to pull away from him but his grip was tight.

" Maka sneaking out of the house isn't lady like at all, your father would be very disappointed in you, but you can always make it up to him with my son soon," He began to drag me when Soul grabbed his wrist stopping.

" Let her go," he growled at him. My heart nearly skipped a beat was he crazy! This can make things even worse then it has been!

" You've got nerve to be here Even's, lucky for you I'll only be taking my future daughter-in-law and not shoot you and your friends!" he spat and one again tried to rip me away from Soul.

" Like hell you are!" Soul grabbed my arm and pulled me behind him, behind us everyone drew his or her weapons. Noah looked at everyone and stepped back. Soul pressed into his back me heart was flying in my chest I could not believe that he was defending me.

" You think you can win this fight boy." Fine! Take her tonight but you will never see her again after this!" With that, he turned on his heel and began to make his way to the door. I felt something gone from me once again and saw that he had taken my bracelet.

" Maka are you alright." He spun around and looked deep into my eyes, his were full of concern for me. What was this dam feeling in my chest? Before I could respond he placed his lips on mine and I leaned in.

_Narrator_

" Did you get it?" Kilik said as they mad there way to the car.

" Yes and know we will deal with this girl's stubborn attitude towards my son." They all got in to the car and drove towards the one place most people would stay away from Madame Medusa's Shadow shop. The building it self was nothing extraordinary, but the aura it gave off was enough to keep people away and those seeking helping coming. Noah gave a small nock on the pale blue door, instantly something grabbed a hold of him and dragged him inside. A table with two chairs sat there as he was drag to it he noticed that the shop was filled with all sorts of hideous makes. He was pushed into the chair that was pulled out for him. The chair that was in front of him spun around reveling a woman with a snake on her shoulders it was all black with strange arrows on it. Her arms had tattoos of snakes on it her face resembled that of a snake.

" Noah good evening how are?" she hissed a dark smile creped up on her face.

" I brought it just like you asked for." He held out the bracelet the snake snatched it up in its mouth. He then pulled out a lock of his son's hair.

" Excellent now we can get started."

" Are you sure this will work?

" OF CORSE IT WILL WORK!" She snapped as she began to work her magic into the bracelet. A green light emitted from her hands and covered the bracelet and the hair when she pulled away she reveling only a bracelet. A smile escaped his lips as he saw that it was success.

" This is how this spell will work now listen up! You have to get her to wear this bracelet twenty-four seven! The longer she wears it the longer the effects will last. The more he kisses her the more she will love him, on the night if the wedding when they sleep together make sure he keeps it on the effects will become permanent but if at any time she and only she takes it off or someone else either kisses or has sex with her the spell will break! Those are the only two conditions. Now we have some payment to discuss." She growled

" You will get the 40% you asked for tomorrow, I just got to keep her away from her friends and that Even's boy."

" She's in love with Soul Eater." She said in amazement, her mind began to wonder on how to make things harder on both families if someone where to slip and give him information on the spell. Oh the fun it can lead to and possibly death.

" I'm not sure but looks like the children are having a rebellion against their families. Well I'll be off Madam Medusa and don't worry"

" Please do come back," She watched him leave " Free! Fetch me Soul Eater and please be gentle with him I need him to be unharmed for what I am about to do next."


	5. Starcrossed Lovers

New Orleans Love

Chapter 5

_Soul_

I was amazed on how sweet her lips tasted and by my own reaction to it. I pulled she pulled back I wanted to keep on kissing her. I looked at those captivating green orbs, her face was beyond red.

" Yo! Earth to Soul, we have to get out of here it's nearly midnight at her old man's goons can be in on the way here!" Black*Star said. Everyone began growing nervous. I let her go but kept my arm around her waist.

" When can we all meet up again?" I asked

" Definitely not tomorrow I'm going with my to have dinner with Maka's family so we are both out." She let out a sight, I knew it was going to be hard.

" Soul… I think this is good-bye," She said softly her voice waved as if on the verge of tears

" No Maka this isn't! I am not going to let him take you like take, I am not going to let some creep's son marry you! I'll stop it no matter what!" I said I knew I could not lose her she is the one I've been waiting for.

" Well if you two are going to love each other then count us in, in helping you I'm sick of this war we are going to stop it even if it means leaving New Orleans" Tsubaki said I smiled everyone nodded in agreement.

" I'll get all I can from this boy that Maka is suppose to be marrying tomorrow evening, well actually tonight since it is midnight," Kid said " Liz, Patti since you both live near me can I escort you ladies home?" he said I swore when he said Liz's name he cheeks turned pink and so did hers.

" Sure Kid," Black*Star asked Tsubaki and she agreed we all knew if any of us got caught we where all dead meat.

" Maka I'll take you home," I said and offered up my arm, which she took. With that we all walked out and headed home as we neared her home she took me towards the back near the river and began to clime up the rose wall next to the huge balcony. I climbed up after her and hung off the balcony.

" Soul thank you, I'm glad I've met you," She said I reach up and pulled out her pigtails and allowed her hair to flow down. She looked beautiful for once, I saw what was worth fighting for in this life and she was standing right in front of me. I placed one hand on her cheek and cradled it. I kissed her softly and gently, something I've never done before. Around us, the scent of roses was carried by the wind and the howling whistle of the steamboat howled deep into the night and right in front of me was the most beautiful girl in the world.

" Good night my angle, I promise you I will find us a way to be together" and with that I climbed down and began to head home. As I walked down the street ruff hands grabbed me and dragged me down an alley way and it to a shop.

" Free I told you to be gentle to him," A voice said as I was thrown into a chair by Free.

" Welcome Soul Eater Even to my humble shop." I looked up to see her. Madam Medusa

" What do you want witch," I spat she was one to never be trusted at all.

" Why I think you should be nicer to someone who might have information to save Maka Albarn."

" You had my curiosity, now you have my attention what's going on!" She made a tsk-tsk sound.

" I don't give information for free boy, but I'll make it easy for you to get the information all I want from you is a lock of you hair." I didn't see the name pull a few strands of hair from me.

" Now then I cursed Maka's bracelet simple as that."

" What why!"

" Please she's so dam stubborn that Noah came in with it and I placed a simple yet very dangerous curse on it. So here's the run down when she wears it anyone who kisses her she falls in love with, the longer she wears it the more prolong the effects become, but if someone sleeps with her that spell will never be broken she'll be bound to him for life. Only by her own hand if she takes the bracelet off will the spell break and it's easier said then done boy you won't be able to get near her and neither will your friends. So sad but true but hey you decided to chose a forbidden lover that's what you get." I couldn't hear this anymore and bolted her laughter still ringing in my ears. I found my self in a different alleyway that led to my own home far away from Maka.

" Dam it I have to tell Kid he'll be near her tomorrow, he has to make sure she takes of that dam bracelet." I felt my heart being shattered this can not be happening I don't want Maka to love me because of a spell, I want her real heart and I'm going to save it. 


	6. Going the the Chaple

New Orleans love

Chapter 5

_**Reviews are much loved. Thank you for reading, following and reviewing.  
><strong>_

_Maka_

I woke up to my head pounding and my heart fluttering last night was the greatest night of my life, I have met the one I wanted to be with Soul Eater Evens. Memories began to flow back and I felt the heat rising up in my cheeks from the thought of that good-bye kiss. I wanted more of him I wanted to be with him. I looked at my clock it was nearly eleven wow did I over sleep.

On my nightstand was my bracelet, something thou looked off about it, as if someone had messed with it. I didn't bother to put it on like I usually do in the morning.

" Maka are you awake?" A voice came outside my door; Papa came in and greeted me.

" Well my angel you are awake ready to go be with Gopher, you overslept to day is everything alright?" I felt my heart sink I didn't want to be with him.

" Father would it be ok if went to go see Friar Justin Law?" He looked baffled by my request " Please I want to go talk to him about this and I promise I will be with him after I come back." He let out a long sigh and combed his red hair back with his hands, I gave him my puppy eyes and looked at him with my begging eyes. He let out a long sigh giving in.

" Fine be back before lunch is served and Maka look your best for tonight we don't need to upset Lord Death anymore then we need to. Also Mama will be home tonight," I let out a small smile but it instantly faded at the fact that she wasn't on my side on this whole arrange marriage thing.

" Thank you papa" He left and I quickly got dressed in my white Sunday dress. It was a simple sundress with lace sleeves with ruffled ends. I went down stairs and bumped into the last person I wanted to see, Tybalt.

" Morning cousin Maka," He took my hand and kissed it, " You off to See Friar Justin? Allow me to take you there," and tried to drag me towards the door I took my hand out of his.

" No, I'll be going there myself and why are you here?" I asked him, he shouldn't be here; he's the reason why everyone was on edge lately.

" Come on cousin, I hardly see you since I've been working so dang hard." I pushed my way passed him and made my way towards to the door, he close it with his hand.

" Maka I'm taking you there, if an Even's you are seen out there alone we are in huge trouble." He opened the door and dragged me to the car. I hated when he was like this trying to protect me from something I don't need protection from.

" Tybalt let me go I can go there myself…" A hand stopped him, I looked up it was Death the Kid. What was he doing here so early? He wasn't suppose to be here until tonight and even then it's risky.

" I believe the lady says that she can go on her own." He said coldly.

" Boy your lucky that you are a friend around here." Tybalt let my hand go and walked back to the house.

" Off to the chapel I see, you look symmetrical allow me to escort you to there." He said smoothly

" Kid, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be here tonight only?" I asked I've never been so happy to see someone not in my family side.

" Soul warned me to keep an eye on you, Medusa turned your bracelet into a love spell, do no wear it if you want to be forced into loving Gopher." I stiffened they went that far to get me to marry Gopher, but to go to Lady Medusa is suicide to she knows witch magic and voodoo she can do some disastrous things if she has the right deals.

" But Soul doesn't think what she's complete being honest with him, but she wants something from both of you and she'll do anything to get it." He said as we walked down the street a heard the sound of jazz music wafted through the air.

" But what dose she want exactly from us?" I asked him.

" We don't know what she wants ever it is we've got to stop her and your wedding. So awnser me this why are going see Friar Justin Law?" He asked he pushed his hands into his pocket as we walked along the river.

" He maybe able to help me stop the wedding and now Medusa since he's the only one she fears." I said looking towards the river, we finally made it to the chapel. I ran in Kid following behind me.

" Friar Justin, Friar Justin, Friar Justin!" I yelled as I bolted down the aisle way towards the Friar.

" Maka dear what brings you here?" He said turning his way towards me He was lighting some candles near the altar.

" Friar you have to help us please."

" Dear why is Death the Kid with you isn't he sided with the Even's" He asked as he saw us.

" Sir, we all decided that we wanted to end the war." He said flatly.

" And how are you going to do that? You can't stop…" He gave us a questioning look. " What are you two getting at?" He asked us and lead us towards the back where he kept his potions.

" Friar Justin I'm in love with Soul Eater!" I yelled he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Are you serious your father will kill you for this not only that so will his father, young lad this is madness you can't lover him!"

" Yes I do, please you have to help us stop my wedding with Gopher please!" I cried.

" I may be able to help with that come with me" and led us to a storage cabinet he began longing around amongst the shelves of potions.

" Ah here it is," and handed me a smile vile " This is a powerful sleeping drug I've made it can cause you to fall asleep, drink this the night before the wedding and they will think you have died, they will bury you in the family *gave house and from there we can take you and Soul and run away." He said simply

" This could work but sir Maka's family bracelet has been cursed by Medusa's love spell how can we destroy the spell without it destroying the bracelet?" Kid asked.

" I'm sorry but I don't baddle in the dark arts that is forbidden magic she is using the spell can not be broken off from the bracelet." He said sadly " Just make sure you do no wear it alright if you do it can cause some major damage. You two should get going it nearly three." I turned to look at the large clock oh no I thought

" Oh no my father is going to kill me, I have to go see you tonight Kid!" I yelled as I bolted out from the church and made my way back hom.


	7. The Rose

New Orleans Love

Chapter 7

**Please review; reviews make for a happy author. **

_Soul _

I clutched the rose in my hand, I wanted to see her one more time and give her this. Her home was near the river and had many tress and plants around it. I hid under the hedge near the pavilion it was covered in ivy; it was where a lunch was being held held. Maka was there on the cushioned couch, next to her was Gopher he wore a simple white shirt and long black dress pants. His arm was slung over her she didn't look comfortable at all; he seemed to notice it and only smiled at her discomfort.

I knew him unforgivably well, he was known for forcing himself on women and mistreating beyond words, rumor had it he killed his previous wife for unknown reasons. What were they thinking, engaging her to him, he's a monster and a killer just like his father if not worse.

" Maka you look so beautiful in that white dress of yours. I can't wait to see you in your wedding dress." He said coolly Maka tried to shift herself a bit further away from him but he took advantage of it with a simple move his arm was around her waist and he pulled her to his chest. " I noticed you aren't wearing your bracelet like you normally do, did you lose it?" He asked, so he knows about that stupid bracelet Medusa made. Maka tired to break away from his grip but he held her tightly

" No I didn't, I just don't want to wear it since it's become very delicate lately I don't want to break it that's all," She said in a airy voice something in those green eyes told me that she knew. His other hand began to trace the contours of her cheek and slowly moved his hand down to her chest but stopped at her collarbone. I felt the anger flowing through her how dare some one like him touch her that way!

"Thank you for the meal Maka I'll see you at eight tonight for dinner with Lord Death," he got up, with one hand, he pulled her chin up and kissed her on the lips, her face light up with disgust, I nearly lost it Maka was mine not his! He pulled away, smirked, and left Maka there. Her face was glowing with anger as she watched him leave. A maid rushed over and began to escorted her to her room, this was my chance I bolted over the where the vines hung off near her balcony and climbed up and waited for her on her bed.

_Third Person _

Medusa gazed into the crystal ball, things were not going as planed the two star crossed lovers aren't going to be dying anytime soon and her client wasn't going to be pleased with the results. She looked at the snake that was sleeping on her neck, she need to interfere with this.

" Seatus," She said, the black Cobra with yellow arrows on his body woke up, he gave a slightly annoying glance " Show time," The snake slowly slid down from her shoulders and began to make his way towards the Albarn house. He knew what he needed to do, and then maybe he can get some more sleep.

_Maka _

I swore under my breath, I nearly wanted to kill him for what he did to me! I began to change when I heard something one clear their throat behind me. I spun around to see Soul sitting on my bed in his hand he held a white rose.

" Hey beautiful," I ran and hug him tightly, he hugged me back. I breathed in his warm scent it was both calming and soothing at the same it. Tears swelled in my eyes as my heart pounded in my rib cage.

" I missed you so much!" I cried he smiled and brought his lips to mine they where soft and gentle, I let him pull me on top of him.

" You have no idea how hard it is to not come by here and see your beautiful face, you look like an Angel." He said, with a quick twist he was then on top of me. I realized that a bit to late when he gently bit my neck my body shuddered under him.

" I wanted to hold, love you, see you I can't take it seeing you in the hands of that monster you are mine and mine alone." With that, he slowly began to slide the dress off me.

" Wait Soul, not tonight my father can come in or worse Gopher or Noah and it can go south really bad."

" I understand my Angel." He lay down next to me and wrapped his arms around me. " Let me just hold you like this," he said.

" You know, I hardly know anything about you." I said. He closed his eyes as if trying to forget a memory. " I'm sorry…" before I could finish, Liz bolted in along with Patti and Tsubaki.

" MAKA! We need you right…Holy shit what they hell is he doing here?" She looked stunned as Soul looked at her slightly annoyed with her barging in. I felt my face turn boiling red.

" Liz shut up we don't need the whole house to hear!" I hissed, and what the heck are they doing here!

" Sorry but I've got news that will be amazing to here! Soul I'm sorry but you've got to go girl talk we'll sneak you in here tomorrow so you two can finish what eve it was you two where doing." She gave me a wink as she began to drag Soul out towards the balcony, I felt my face flash red with what she was implying.

" NO that was not what we where doing!" I yelled,

" Tomorrow we are all going to meet up at the Black Cat pub and celebrate your birthday since, on your real birthday I over heard your mother saying something about taking you and Gopher out to celebrate." She told him " I'll let you two say good bye and then we have to talking some things out that Kid just told me," With that she shut the glass door and allowed us a private good-bye. He leaned on the edge of the balcony looking out at the red Mississippi.

" Why don't we run away, all of us my brother he lives in Death City, Nevada. We can all go and be happy there, every single one of us. This fighting won't affect us anymore, we can get married and be together forever." He said, I cupped his face in my hands looking into his deep red eyes.

" I would love that very much," He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him savoring our good-bye.

" I'll see you tomorrow Angel," he grabbed the ivy and began to climb down to the patio below.

In the shadows I swore I thought I saw a snake watching us but I shook if off and watched him leave.

Sorry it took so long I needed to put some thought in this there where already two different endings for this chapter but had to revise it many times. Please review on how I did. I know Liz can be a bit of a buzz kill.


	8. The Snake

New Orleans Love

Chapter 8

_Hello, everyone welcome back to another chapter of New Orleans love. Thank you so much for reading. Please review it provides great feedback._

_Maka_

I quickly closed the balcony doors and gave my attention to the girls.

" We've come up with a brilliant plan for all of us," Liz started " We all run away like Soul says and get married up in Death City far away here and this war!" She squealed I quickly shushed her.

" That would be a good idea if I wasn't under house arrest with Gopher! I can't leave without Tybalt at the doorway stopping me or the fact that the maids and butler will escort me every where!" I hissed, at that moment a knock came to my door it was out butler Andrew.

" Miss Albarn, your father wants you ready and to come down for dinner immediately and your friends need to leave the house at once, need I remind you that you are still be punished!" I groaned I didn't want to go through with this dinner party.

" Don't worry Kid says he's going to sit next to you to make sure he doesn't do anything to you." Patti reassure me she gave me her signature puppy look, Liz pulled out a simple blue dress and handed it to me. I quickly put it on and brushed my hair.

" We are going to go and Tsubaki isn't Black*Star waiting at your house for you?" Tsubaki instantly became red, " So you two have been getting to know each other haven't you?" Liz said deepening her redness.

" Ladies you need to leave," A cold voice said from behind the door I stiffened it was Gopher " Maka may I come in I have something for you."

" Don't worry Maka, Kid will keep you safe with that Patti opened the door she stuck her tongue out at him with Liz and Tsubaki both giving him a cold eye. I sat down on the plush chair in my room as he came in and closed the door behind him. He worse an all black suit with

" You look beautiful," He brushed a strand of hair out of my face I did my best not to flinch under his hand or shove him away " I have something for you," He opened his jacket and reached for something when a snake wrapped it self around me. I tried to scream but it covered my mouth.

" Medusa told me about you finding out about our plan," He walked over to my nightstand and grabbed my bracelet. He paused when he saw the rose and picked it up gingerly.

" I see that boy hasn't been able to keep his hands off my woman," He growled and crushed the rose in his hands " No one is taking you from me!" He yelled. Fear grew in me as he threw the broken rose to the ground, I struggled against the snake but it was crushing me, I could hardly breath against it. He lifted my head to meet his eyes. He roughly kissed me and shoved his tongue into my mouth. I bit down hard and didn't let go as he yelled. I felt something heavy hit the side of my head. I felt the world spin around me. He grabbed my arm and pulled it free from the snake's grasp.

" You. Will. Be. Mine." With that he placed the bracelet on my wrist and I felt the world go black.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone sorry for the super small chapter, but I had writers block and it finally broke. Don't worry more will come I promise again super super super sorry for the short and delayed chapter! but I hope you like it because this is Key this chapter is the turning point!<strong>


	9. The Dinner

_New Orleans love_

_Hey everyone back with a new chapter for ya'll hope you enjoy it this one is way longer than the previous one. I promise! So this is based off of the Shakespeare play Romeo and Juliet but with a few added twists of mine. Hope you all enjoy also please review and follow, they reviews help a lot and I have one more question should Crona be a boy or a girl?_

_Liz_

I couldn't believe it, how could have we been so stupid to leave her with him! I head heard everything from behind the door, with Patti and Tsubaki. Patti looked furious and Tsubaki had her hand over her mouth. How could we have left her with him of all people! I had to grab Patti from charging in the room who knew what that bracelet could do to Maka now.

"We have to warn Kid about this and Tsubaki do you think you'll be able to get word to Black*Star about what happened?" She nodded her head "Patti we are going to need to make a distraction if we are to talk to Kid, think you feel up to pranking the cook again?" She gave me her famous salute and made her way down stairs with Tsubaki. I placed my head gently against the door but inside was silent,

I heard a slight cough behind me I turned to see Kid. He wore a handsome black and white tux (One from anime) and a skull tie. He looked surprised, and then slightly grew a bit pink in the cheeks. He took a small step forward.

"Liz, I didn't expect to see you here? Is everything alright?" He asked taking another daring step forward.

"No, that bracelet, he managed to force it on her…we have to get it off Kid I can't let her suffer like that under that horrible curse." I began to stammer, he was about to say something when the door opened to Maka's room. Maka's green eyes where glazed, they held no fire within them. Her face was completely expressionless; void of any emotional expressions what so ever. Gopher had his harm casually draped around her his hand lingering over her breast dangerously, a hot fire burned in the pit of my stomach, what I would have given to rip that arm off and shove it down his throat.

"Well, well if it isn't the poor friend and shinigami, trying to earn money by servicing him?" Kid grabbed my arm as I tried to take a swing at him, how dare he insult me.

" That's right pimp, keep your whore in place," He let out a wicked smile " Come Maka we don't need these people," She gave a slight nod and allowed him to drag her down stairs.

"What has he done to her…?" I muttered under my breath I turned to look at Kid. His face was burning with fire, "Liz I will save her form him, get your sister and go we don't need to bring a fight here," He pulled me to his and whispered in me ear "also please be careful, Tybalt is outside waiting for you, and…I love you…" He gave me a light feathery kiss before he let me go and walked down the stairs. I felt my cheeks turn scarlet, did Death the Kid just kiss me?! I mentally slapped myself and went to find Patti.

Kid

I felt a fire raging in me, that horrible monster, how could he do that to Soul's lover. I wanted to kill him for insulting me and not only that insulting Liz, I hopped that one day that I could give him what he had coming from the moment he met Maka.

The dining area was huge, and the main color pallet used was red, from the flowers that decorated the table to the china on the table. Random accents of gold were hinted throughout the area giving it warm summer feel to the room

I spotter my father who was talking to Maka's father, he wore and all black suit next to him was her mother she wore a gold summer dress that matched in the décor of the table. Maka was standing next to Gopher as he mingled with the others.

"Ahh Kid come here I want you to meet Spirit and Kami Albarn and their daughter Maka."

"Kid, this is Spirit and Kami Albarn, they are going to helping us with the renovations to old Orleans, and with purchasing a huge lot of land that will be used as the new cemetery of the town," I shook Spirit's hand and kissed Kami's, Maka looked fixated she hadn't moved one bit at all from her spot next to him. Tybalt came out of no were, rudely draped his arm around me, and gestured to Maka. He had a red mark on his face probably from were Liz or worse Patti had slapped him.

"And this beautiful Sothern Bell is my little cuz Maka Albarn," I started to see why Liz hated Tybalt he reminded me of Black*Star but worse, his thick as all can be Sothern accent didn't help him at all. "Now she dog gone, got engaged to this man right here Gopher! You lucky son of a gun, though made my auntie here sure proud when she finally gave into the arranged marriage, not like she had a choice any ways!" he let out a laugh I saw that he had a bottle of whisky in the other hand, good Greif he's drunk. A small bell rung out, "dinner is served," a small maid said. I pulled away from him, I had to sit next to Maka, I needed to find a way to direct her attention from him to me and I swore to death that Soul would forgive me for what I was about to attempt to do.

Sitting next to her was easy, realizing that the bracelet was on the other hand made things a bit more challenging. Gopher narrowed his eyes before planting a small kiss and her hand, he knew what I was up to. Throughout the meal I tried to brush hands with her, brush my shoulder up against her, anything to keep her eyes from being fixed. Finally, I realized that it was working and Gopher was not noticing, his slightly neglectful behavior was causing the spell to shift from him to me. Her eyes were defogging and she became slightly more animated.

"Kid…what's going on," She whispered, it sounded forced "what's happening to me," Her voice was straining, as if it was almost impossible to speak. What in the world, was this curse doing to her? I could only imagine how hard she had to be fighting this curse just to speak to me.

"Maka, you have the bracelet on, you need to take it off you're the only person who can do it…" Before I could finish, all my hard work was wasted when Gopher grabbed her and kissed her, she once again become her old self.

"Sorry, stripes not letting you take her from me." He gave me his wicked eye and resumed eating his pecan pie. Her family was completely oblivious to what was happening all they can talk about was the wedding and laughing from the wine that was being passed around the table.

"Tomorrow we are going dress shopping with her friends, they would make such lovely brides maids, and we still have a lot of decorating to do because the wedding will be held here of Corse…" Kami went on and on about the wedding. No crazy family was going to rip Soul and Maka apart not after what I had seen was true love in their eyes.

" So Kami, the wedding is in how many days?" my father asked as he took a sip of his tea, unlike most people he never drank alcohol.

" Oh we've decided to move the wedding up to next Friday," I nearly spat out my wine, _" THAT'S IN FIVE DAY!" _I need to get that dam thing off her she cannot marry him.

" It'll be on a full moon as well, good luck for a bride and groom," her father said next to me Gopher grinned, I wasn't going to let this happened I will stop this.

_Narrator_

_Soul_

Soul laid on his red and black bed as Black*Star was trying to get his attention. He could not help but feel as if something was terribly wrong with Maka and he could not do anything to stop it. Soul thought about how sweet she smelled when he held her, honey-suckle and peaches, and her ever-soft skin. She was sweet and had a spark that no other woman ever had.

Black*Star finally resorted to throwing himself onto him and punching him in the gut. To shake Soul from his daydreaming

"Hey! Earth to Soul, you've been dozing out on me all day what happened between you and Juliet." That got his attention and he quickly hit back and threw Black*Star off him.

"Cut it out!" he yelled he was not in any mood to talk or even be with him.

"Wow your totally love sick…"A light tapping came from the window, Soul went to open it to find lightly stepping in the long hair, indigo eyed girl named Tsubaki. Black*Star ran to her and embraced her tightly taking everything in, before realizing where they all were.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING HERE! . . ." before he could finish Soul punched him to shut him up. His family was down stairs if they found out a member of the Albarn side was here it could spill huge trouble for everyone.

" Tsubaki, what are you doing here if my family sees you here you'll be dead!"

"Look I had to come, it's Maka! She's had the bracelet forced on her and Gopher is using it to his advantage as much as possible!" She said it all in one breath before sinking to her knees "We could have stopped him! We could have but…we were to careless to even thing about what could have happened!" She broke sobbing Black* Star silently held her as she cried. Soul's fists were clenched his red orbs on fire. Someone was touching his Maka, and against her own will. He began to make his way towards the door when a hand grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"Soul, listen I know you want to go down to the dinner party and crash it but it's not worth it I would do it to but think about it. If you do this, they could hide Maka from you and she will not be able to fight back at all. Look we will crash that wedding if we have to I promise we will get her back." Tsubaki looked at him with her tear filled eyes begging him not to go, he let out a sight realizing how futile it was going.

" Soul do you think that in five days you'll be ready to leave and to go to Death City?" she asked

" Why do you ask?"

"I know the Captain of the Red Rose, he might be able to get us up river to the train station in Memphis and from there go strait to Death City,"

"That's a great idea we can even kidnap Maka if we have to!" Black Star chimed in.

" Are you sure he'll help us?"

"He will I know that, I saved his life once and his son's " he said simply

" Star get a bag ready we are leaving in five days, this is our only shot at this and I'm losing it at all, when dose he leave?"

" At sundown he is leaving,"

"Make sure everyone knows about this especially Kid. Also Star bring some weapons we don't know who might follow us or who we'll have to fight." Soul said coolly, Black*Star nodded.

"SOUULLL! GET DOWN HERE WE HAVE SOMEONE WE WANT YOU TO MEET!" A bell like voice said, it was his mother Annabelle.

"Black*Star get Tsubaki home and try and get Kid tonight at one meet me down by the church fountain," He nodded and both he and Tsubaki went out the open window, Soul shook himself never had he lost his cool before but because of Maka he was.

* * *

><p>Hey everyone thank you for reading, review and following it means a lot. Super, super, super sorry for the long wait, I'm in collage doing a full 13 units. Don't worry I will write but it's going to take time to update. But thank you so much again for reading, also I'm working on another Story called Wild Souls check it out if you haven't it's also a Soul Eater Fanfic. This definetly was a long chapter as a I promised and I hoped you all enjoyed it!<p>

-Snowfire


End file.
